


Illuminating Pure Beauty

by blaziken



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Ballroom event, M/M, This is pure fluff, angry cute shu and soft mika, shu makes elegant fashion for a big client because shu is amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaziken/pseuds/blaziken
Summary: "K-Kagehira. Would you like to dance with me?"Mika beamed a grin and squeezed Shu's hand tighter, "I sure would, Oshi-san~"-------------For Maki for the ValkyrieP Server's Valkentines gift exchange!
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Illuminating Pure Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so late with this, but this was Maki's prompt for me "ballroom event shumika/just them in elegant/fancy clothing works too! preferably soft angy shu with cute meeks"
> 
> I love elegant clothing so much you don't understand.
> 
> Here's the outfits I referenced for them!  
> [Shu](https://www.comercialmoyano.com/8688-thickbox_default/baroque-groom-suit-vintage-napoleon-collar-frock-coat-in-purple-jacquard-fabric-with-golden-embroidery-and-crystal-clasp.jpg)  
> [Mika ](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/154177987243503217/)  
> [The dress](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0083/7766/3565/products/prom-dresses-burgundy-gold-vintage-princess-ball-gowns-sparkly-long-prom-dresses-fd1109-viniodress_1024x1024.jpg?v=1579704621)

The evening was supposed to be perfect. Shu had been commissioned to create a ball gown and matching suit for one of his highest profile clients, and they had, to the surprise of no one, turned out absolutely stunning. She would be wearing it at a Charity fundraising gala organized by her and her foundation, a gala that Shu himself had been invited to as a VIP, along with a plus one: there was no thought that needed to go into _who_ his plus one would be, but he had received strict instructions from his client to 'bring along the boy that kept Shu in check'.

It was also to no ones surprise that Shu had _insisted_ on them making new outfits for the evening, though Shu had, regrettably, had to let the majority of the work fall to Mika. Mika hadn't minded though, his skills had improved drastically over the last few years and he was _almost_ on par with Shu, especially when it came to creating suits. The designs had been left up to Mika: for Shu, he'd eventually settled on a deep purple baroque fabric, lined with intricate gold embroidery, matched with a pocket liner and one of Shu's signature jabots in gold silk. For himself, he designed something slightly more subtle: a deep teal three piece, with delicate floral embossing on the jacket and a matching gold and teal paisley tie. It had taken Mika far longer than he'd hoped to get the suits to the standard he knew Shu would expect, but once he'd finished them, he knew they both looked amazing.

But on the evening of the gala, Mika had noticed Shu was far more jittery than usual: granted, they were in a crowd of some very important people, and any one of them could be potential clients for Shu. Mika knew he wanted the attendees to be impressed, but the client had, on several occasions, expressed in no uncertain terms how much she adored the outfits he'd constructed for her.

“Nnnh Oshi-san, I know yer nervous 'bout tonight 'n about yer dress bein' liked, so ya don't gotta hide that from me, kay?" 

Mika reached out and placed his hand cautiously on Shu's arm and gave his softest smile, but Shu looked down at him an raised an eyebrow. "Hmph, Kagehira, don't be so absurd. If there in anyone in this room, no, on this Earth that does not like my design then they do not deserve the luxury of laying their eyes upon it."

"Then, why've ya got tha' scowl on yer face for, Oshi-san?"

Shu reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut. "I caught a glimpse of Tenshouin."

Mika snorted, then covered his face with his hand as soon as he realised his mistake. "Oshi-san, yanno th' Tenshouin group's got dealin's with Furukawa-san 'n her company. It'd be weirder if ya didn't see Tenshouin here."

Shu narrowed his eyes at Mika suspiciously, but exhaled heavily and felt at least some of the tension leave his body. "Hmmf, it seems you've done your homework, Kagehira. I'm impressed." Shu looked over to the main chamber of the ballroom, which was filling steadily as more guests began arriving.

"Nnn Oshi-san, do you gotta go help Furukawa-san with the fittin' of th' dress?"

" _Non_ , I left strict instructions with her assistants down to the most minute of details."

"Then, d'ya think ya should go mingle? Ya here as th' famed designer of th' dress afta all. Folks are gonna wanna meet ya 'n ask all about it!"

"Hmmph, Kagehira, don't be absurd. There is no one here who will know of me until I am introduced. For now, just make sure you don't make a fool of yourself." 

Mika frowned at him and resisted the urge to poke his tongue out: he didn't want to make Shu any more antsy than he already was, so he decided instead to leave Shu to his thoughts, and simply wandered the crowds admiring many of the fashion choices, and stopping to chat to the very few people he did recognise.

He wandered back to Shu after a while, who was taking small sips of wine out of a glass and quite obviously _also_ admiring the fashion, and Mika felt a little bit guilty for leaving him on his own. Before Mika could get a word out, a hush of whispers swept over the room, and a round of applause started. The pair of them followed the eyes of the rest of the guests, and Mika's face lit up when he noticed Furukawa-san being ushered in, the gown looking just as perfect on her as Mika had imagined. It was a deep maroon ball gown, with hundreds of delicately embroidered golden flowers adorning the bodice and bottom of the dress.

He spared a glance to Shu, who had a look of pure pride on his face: Mika knew how much this commission had meant to him, and the looks and nods of appraisal from the rest of the guests was having the desired effect on him. Furukawa-san stood at the front of the room and was quickly handed a microphone, then bowed at everyone and began her introductions. The pair of them watched from the sidelines and applauded politely when necessary, until she finally mentioned her dress. She spoke high praise of Shu, and specifically pointed him out in the crowd, a blush spreading out across his face at the roar of applause.

It made Mika's heart soar, Shu's creations were second to none but Mika knew this type of exposure was perfect for him. Which proved correct: after the speeches were finished and the Ball was in full swing, Shu was inundated with compliments and questions about his designs, and more than a few questions about eventual garment commissions for him, especially after he mentioned that the suits they were wearing were created by his _very talented partner._ Mika flushed a deep pink at the praise, thankful that Shu didn't draw any attention to it, and as the Ball continued on, Mika had realised Shu hadn't made a single remark about the amount of people in the crowd. He was in his element, and Mika's heart clenched at how comfortable Shu had before around other people. Well, other people of Shu's own imposed social standing at least.

For Shu though, all his monologue remained completely internal. He could tell Mika was enjoying himself (and Shu couldn't deny he had adored the pink flush of his cheeks), but there was something more Shu wanted to do. After the main events had been concluded, the center of the room was now rightfully being used for dancing, and Shu marveled at how elegant the guests looked. He wanted to dance with Mika, but as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was _nervous._ He kept stealing glances at Mika during the lulls in their conversations, but his words always caught in his throat before he could force them out.

When Furukawa-san finally approached them, he was convinced he was going to get his chance, but he was sorely mistaken. She had looked Mika up and down with an appraising eye, then winked purposefully at Shu, making his stomach drop.

"Well Shu-kun, if you're not going to invite this handsome boy of yours to dance, then I'll have to steal that honour away from you." She held her hand out to Mika, who gave Shu a guilty look, then slipped his hand into hers. She whisked him away quickly, leaving Shu to stare after them, slightly slack jawed. He wanted to be livid, but he knew she was right: he clearly wasn't going to take the initiative so it as only right that someone else came to snatch Mika away. He settled for glowering at the pair as they circled the floor, angry only at himself for his inaction and indecision. The fact that he locked eyes with Eichi from across the room only served to fuel his annoyance: Eichi smiled at him softly but Shu took it as a personal attack, downing the rest of the champagne in his glass and frowning deeply. He watched Mika's face carefully as he danced, watching his expression shift as they spoke together, and wishing deeply to know what Furukawa-san had said to cause Mika to blush so deeply.

After a few dances, Shu cocked his eyebrow as the pair of them made their way back over to him, hand in hand, Mika smiled shyly at him and Shu could feel his own pulse racing with nerves. The pair of them stopped in front of Shu, but unexpectedly, Furukawa-san reached out and took one of Shu's hands and placed it together with Mika's.

"Shu-kun, it's your turn to lead, don't you think?"

She smiled softly as him and turned, the elegant swish of her dress left them both speechless, then Shu dropped his gaze down to his hand still linked with Mika's. He cleared his throat and steeled himself, then looked up to lock his gaze with Mika's. Soft eyes of amber and lapis gazed back at him, and Shu very nearly lost his nerve once more. But Mika squeezed his hand and gave him a small smile of encouragement, renewing Shu's resolve.

"K-Kagehira. Would you like to dance with me?"

Mika beamed a grin and squeezed Shu's hand tighter, "I sure would, Oshi-san~"

Shu nodded and led Mika back towards the space, slotting his hand immediately around Mika's waist without a second thought, and leading them easily into step with the music. Shu would naturally have preferred a waltz, but perhaps he could ask a favour of the musicians later on in the evening.

"Dare I even ask what you were speaking about with her?"

"Waah Oshi-san, don't tell me ya were jealous, Oshi-san?"

"I was no such thing, Kagehira, don't be absurd. I simply wonder what she said to you to cause you to make a face such as you did."

"Hehe, ya totes was jealous~ Furukawa-san jus' said ta me that ya needed a bit of a push ta get ya to dance with me, n' seems like she was right~."

"Hmmph."

"Hey Oshi-san? Next time we get ta dress all fancy for somethin' like this, ya gotta be the first ta ask me, kay? I love dancin' with ya, Oshi-san. I love ya~"

Shu's face felt hot under Mika's perceptive gaze, but he held his own.

"I love you too, Kagehira."

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not with us already, come and join the [ValkyrieP Discord Server!](https://discord.gg/HFAyXUN) We'd love to have you!! As always, you can find me on Twitter [@clothhwaltz](https://twitter.com/clothhwaltz)


End file.
